


The Young and the Restless

by prickscott



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Gen, Ice Cream, Pining, amber and andi watch soap operas together, amber: fuck i'm gay, andi: grabs amber's hand, i call out jonah at every given opportunity, its okay you can say jonah, like i was gonna write a line that said, lots of people think amber is confident gay, me: i'm gonna give the gays everything they want, she's panicked y'all, this story: lol nope, yes i will be taking that headcanon to the grave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prickscott/pseuds/prickscott
Summary: Andi comes home from a bad date and consoles in Amber.





	The Young and the Restless

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell, this one is in the same universe as 'lgbt friendly please.'

Andi groaned as she slammed the front door, making Amber look away from her soap opera as she collapsed on the couch beside her, groaning again.

"I take it the date didn't go well?" Amber set her ice cream aside so Andi could rest her head in her lap.

"That's an understatement. He was," she shivered, " _ terrible. _ First of all, he told me I was pretty for  _ an Asian.  _ Can you believe that?" Amber opened her mouth to reply but Andi cut her off, holding up a finger.

"That's not all though. He told me that he was glad I wasn't 'fat as a landwhale' and flat-out asked me for sex when we'd  _ barely talked." _

"Yikes, that's gross. Did you call him out on it?"

Andi sighed. "No, I said I needed to go to the bathroom and called Buffy. Then I left him there. Like a coward. I can't believe myself!" Amber moved Andi off of her so she could get up and move towards the kitchen.

"Hey, it's alright Bambi. There's always next time, right?" She said, grabbing another tub of ice cream from the freezer and a spoon before moving back to Andi, who accepted it gratefully. They were silent for a moment as Andi ate a few bites, but she soon spoke up again.

"I dunno, Ambs, is it really worth it? I mean, every time I think, 'Hey, I really like this person,' something comes along and fucks it up. Should I really keep trying?" Amber gave her an incredulous look.

"You, Andi Mack, stop dating? Are you feeling alright?" She put her palm on Andi's forehead and snickered when Andi smacked it off with a roll of her eyes. "But for real, I've known you for years and you've always either been in a relationship or been on the verge of one."

"And that's why it might be time for me to stray away from the dating scene, and really focus on what's important." She grabbed Amber's hand. "My friends. I've been spending so much time trying to find a guy, you've gotten, like, four episodes ahead of me on the Young and the Restless. Which is unacceptable. And I missed out on a party with Buffy and Marty, which would've been a lot more fun."

While she was saying all this, Amber was hyperfocused on the feeling of Andi's hand in hers. She could feel her face slowly heating up, but if Andi noticed, she didn't say anything. She only truly came back to her senses when Andi leaned forward, hands still interlocked, and grabbed the remote, pausing the current episode and going back a few.

"Rewatch them with me?" She asked Amber with a big grin on her face. All Amber could do was blush and nod as the episode started, Andi never letting go of her hand the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this more romantic or have them kiss but then the story basically wrote itself and I couldn't fit it in. Pining is better anyway.
> 
> Any feedback is greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
